Prince Of Death
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Le père d'Harry n'est pas James. Bien, alors qui est-il? Comment Poudlard va-t-il réagir au fils d'Hadès? (gentille Pétunia) On hold
1. A Sister's Plea

Note: Ceci est une histoire de The Potters of the Future que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/8182529/1/

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

Résumé: Le père d'Harry n'est pas James. Bien, alors qui est-ce? Comment Poudlard va-t-il réagir au fils d'Hadès? (Gentille Pétunia.)

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

**_A Sister's Plea_**

**_(Le plaidoyer d'une sœur)_**

Ce n'était que depuis quelques jours que le jeune neveu de Pétunia Dursley née Evans était entré dans sa vie. Quelques jours, depuis que Pétunia avait reçu des nouvelles de la mort de sa sœur entre les mains du redouté Lord Voldemort. Pétunia n'avait plus vu depuis de nombreuses années Lily, incapable de supporter le fait que sa sœur avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, mais elle se préoccupait toujours de sa plus jeune et beaucoup plus jolie sœur. Et maintenant, de savoir qu'elle était morte. Savoir que Pétunia ne pourrait jamais réparer ce fossé entre elles qui était entièrement de sa faute était dur.

Lorsque le jeune Harry lui avait été envoyé, Vernon avait voulu le jeter dans la rue devant un orphelinat, là où il ne s'en soucierait pas. Mais Pétunia voulait à travers l'enfant se racheter auprès de Lily pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Dès que Pétunia avait vu Harry, elle était en quelque sorte tombée amoureuse de lui. Le petit garçon était aussi différent de son Duddykins que le jour et la nuit mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Il y a quelques jours avoir un sorcier dans sa maison aurait été l'enfer, mais maintenant elle détestait l'idée d'être séparée de lui. L'enfant avait de grands yeux verts comme ceux de Lily et de leur père qui avaient quelque chose d'effrayant en eux, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers elle. Pétunia frissonna avant de mettre cette pensée de côté. Elle remarqua que la peau d'Harry était pâle comme la mort. Cela l'inquiéta un peu dû au fait qu'il avait passé une nuit sur le pas de la porte, mais il ne semblait pas malade. Il était un peu plus froid que la normale mais cela ne semblait pas malsain.

En revanche les cheveux d'Harry tombaient dans d'épaisses mèches noires qu'il ne pouvait avoir hérité que de son père. Pétunia ne savait pas beaucoup sur James Potter n'ayant pas assisté au mariage de Lily. Un fait qu'elle regrettait sérieusement maintenant que Lily était morte. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été une meilleure sœur? Elle avait laissé son amertume et sa jalousie l'éloigner de sa sœur. Pétunia jura qu'elle serait une meilleure tante plutôt qu'une sœur. Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit enfant dans ses bras, qui était maintenant endormit. Elle lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre. Vernon avait essayé de la convaincre de le laisser dormir dans un placard, elle lui avait crié dessus pour cela.

'Le placard?' demanda Pétunia. 'Un placard? Comment tu te sentirais si c'était notre fils?'

'Notre fils n'est pas une anomalie', avait rétorqué Vernon.

Pétunia avait tressailli à cette voix haineuse qui lui rappelait elle-même, enfant. Combien de fois avait-elle blessé Lily? Bien sûr, c'était parce qu'elle-même avait été blessé. Comment pouvait Lily être si spécial alors que Pétunia n'était juste que la simple Pétunia? Toute sa famille était belle sauf elle. Il y avait les grands yeux noirs de sa mère et sa longue chevelure rousse. Puis il y avait leur père qui était grand, brun et beau avec ses yeux verts brillant qu'il avait hérité d'un grand-père Irlandais quelque part. Et puis il y avait Lily avec ses courbes, ses longues jambes, ses cheveux roux et des yeux émeraude. Des gens disait qu'elle aurait pu être une star de cinéma.

Puis il y avait la petite Pétunia qui avait la carrure d'un râteau là où Lily avait tout les regards, Pétunia n'avait rien. Elle avait la peau pâle de sa mère qui contrastait horriblement avec les cheveux noirs de son père. Elle avait les yeux noirs et les enchevêtrements de sa mère. Elle était aussi grande que son père et aussi maigre que sa mère. Son cerveau ne pourrait jamais compenser son physique puisque c'était Lily qui était l'intelligente. Lily était celle que tout le monde aimait et adorait. Pétunia s'était parfois demandé si elle avait été adoptée parce qu'elle ne semblait jamais s'accorder à eux.

'Je m'en fiche, je ne me suis jamais réconciliée avec Lily alors je me rattraperais avec son fils. Nous avons deux chambres libres', dit Pétunia.

'Ma sœur-' avait commencé Vernon.

'Bien nous donnerons la petite chambre à Harry', dit Pétunia.

'Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon argent pour lui', averti Vernon.

'Nous pouvons obtenir des objets d'occasion pour lui aussi longtemps que tu le traiteras décemment', dit Pétunia. 'Ou tu dormiras sur le canapé.'

'Très bien', soupira Vernon.

Pétunia coucha Harry sur le lit d'occasion qu'elle avait obtenue sur eBay. C'était en bois brun que Pétunia avait monté elle-même et elle avait utilisé quelques couvertures de Dudley. Dudley avait toujours beaucoup de tout donc il pouvait facilement se passer de quelques petites choses. Pétunia regarda le petit enfant blotti dans une couverture violette qui avait été autrefois bleu jusqu'à ce qu'il avait été lavé avec sa robe rouge. Pétunia avait dû jeter la robe après cela. C'était le dernière fois qu'elle avait jamais demandé à Vernon de faire la lessive. Pétunia secoua la tête à l'incompétence de son mari.

Pétunia s'était tourné vers la porte et était sur le point de quitter la chambre et vérifier que son Duddykins allait bien lorsqu'elle sentit un étrange picotement à l'arrière de son cou. Elle se retourna pour voir son jeune neveu sourire dans son sommeil. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une familière présence fantomatique à ses côtés. Pétunia pensa honnêtement qu'elle allait soit avoir une crise cardiaque soit devenir folle, avant de se calmer et de se rappeler que son neveu était un sorcier et sa sœur une sorcière. Les fantômes n'étaient pas peu fréquent dans leur monde d'après ses souvenirs des discussions de Lily.

'Lily', haleta Pétunia.

'Bonjour, Tuney,' sourit le fantôme.

Elle était presque exactement comme Pétunia se souvenait d'elle lors des funérailles de leurs parents quand Lily était encore enceinte et Dudley âgé de quelques semaines. C'était seulement un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Les cheveux de Lily était d'un roux flamboyant mais était un peu terni avec sa propre mort. Son visage était pâle et dénué de la légère rougeur que ses joues possédaient durant sa vie. Ses yeux verts étaient sans éclat. Était-elle un fantôme? Si oui resterait-elle avec son fils? Combien de temps serait-elle ici? Pétunia regarda les yeux écarquillés au fantôme de sa petite sœur avec qui elle ne s'était jamais réconciliée.

'Tu est morte', dit stupidement Pétunia.

'Oui', acquiesça doucement Lily.

'Comment est-tu là?' demanda Pétunia.

'Harry m'a invoqué', dit Lily.

De toutes les choses que Lily aurait pu dire, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Harry pouvait invoquer les fantômes. Était-ce possible? Il était évident que ça l'était. Pouvait-elle rester? Qu'est-ce que Vernon dirait? Pourrait Pétunia se réconcilier avec sa sœur? Comment Harry avait-il invoqué sa mère sans avoir été entraîné. Il avait même encore ses couches. Il semblait que Pétunia n'était pas la seule qui souhaitait que Lily ne soit pas morte. Était-ce ainsi que les fantômes apparaissaient normalement? Encore une fois Pétunia n'avait aucune idée.

'Comment?' demanda Pétunia.

'Il n'est pas un enfant normal, Tuney', dit doucement Lily, 'même pour un sorcier.'

'Que veut-tu dire?' demanda Pétunia.

'Son père est le dieu-'l'image de Lily vacilla un instant. 'Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps puisque je n'ai été qu'invoqué, je ne peut pas rester dans le monde des vivants. Je suis seulement là parce qu'Harry voulait que je sois ici et avait la force de le maintenir. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promets de le protéger. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis.'

'Tu veut dire Voldemort?' demanda Pétunia.

'Parmi d'autres', l'image de Lily était en train de s'effacer rapidement maintenant. 'Je n'ai pas le temps, promets moi juste que si les choses deviennent trop durs tu l'amèneras au camp.'

'Quel camp?' demanda Pétunia.

Mais c'était trop tard Lily Potter avait disparu.

'Je suis désolé', murmura Pétunia.

C'était peut-être l'imagination de Pétunia mais elle était sûre quelle avait entendu un, 'Je sais,' murmuré dans sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lily.

Elle regarda Harry encore une fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Pétunia s'affaissa sur son siège favori avec une tasse de thé chaude essayant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle essayait d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre de son neveu. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle venait juste de perdre Lily et maintenant elle l'avait vu dans la chambre d'Harry. Mais que voulait-elle dire que le père d'Harry était un dieu? Si c'était un dieu comment pouvait-il être mort même si c'était par un puissant sorcier? À moins que Potter ne soit pas le père….

* * *

Le lendemain, elle avait les garçons dans une poussette double, Dudley criant pour des bonbons à nouveau. Honnêtement Pétunia souhaitait que Vernon ne le gâte pas autant bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement la faute de son mari. Pétunia ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de punir son fils. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait un cousin qui partageait l'attention de sa mère pouvait-il mieux apprécier les choses. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un bébé, il avait encore beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à partager et s'occuper des autres plus tard dans la vie. Elle pouvait se permettre de le gâter maintenant.

Harry était silencieux. Pétunia réalisait maintenant qu'Harry était un bébé très calme. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser ces derniers jours considérant que tout était toujours en train de s'installer et là où Harry était calme Dudley ne l'était pas. Pétunia se demanda si c'était le fait qu'Harry venait juste de perdre son père et sa mère ou son statut de demi-dieu qui le rendait si silencieux. Elle avait vu les personnes qui regardaient trop longtemps à Harry prendre peur et continuer leurs chemin.

Elle avait ressentit la même chose quand elle avait vu Harry pour la première fois. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait vu les yeux de Lily regarder le visage de son fils que Pétunia avait pu repousser la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Pétunia se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle Vernon ne voulait pas qu'il reste et que Dudley laissait Harry à lui-même alors qu'ils étaient censés jouer ensemble. Elle avait fini par se retrouver à la bibliothèque de la ville où elle sourit à son amie Ruth qui la salua. Pétunia était sur le point d'aller à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son amie.

'Hey peut-tu m'indiquer un livre sur les grands dieux, Ruth?' demanda Pétunia.

Les yeux de Ruth fixèrent ses cheveux blonds comme si c'était une étrange requête. Pétunia supposa que ça l'était. Elle avait été ami avec Ruth peu après avoir déménagé à Surrey et pendant tout ce temps Pétunia avait traité toutes choses fantastique avec dédain. C'était quelque chose que la jeune femme blonde n'avait jamais compris à propos de Pétunia. La raison était bien sûr à cause de son amère jalousie, mais comment pouvait-elle le dire à ses amies. Et maintenant elle était là avec un autre enfant et était manifestement en train de poser des questions bizarre sur les dieux.

'Voyons', répondait Ruth en vérifiant. 'Étagère 591', dit Ruth. 'Qui est l'enfant?' elle sourit, puis s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils, 'mon neveu, Harry, ma sœur est morte.'

'Oh désolé', dit Ruth refusant de regarder Harry.

Pétunia s'en alla se demandant qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry qui faisait les gens se détourner de lui de cette façon. Elle poussa les garçons avec elle. Dudley était en train de hurler maintenant, les gens le fusillant du regard mettant un point à ignorer Harry. Elle essaya de faire taire Dudley mais rien ne marchait. Elle soupira et lui donna une sucette ce qui le fit rapidement taire. Harry regardait autour avec ses yeux ne se focalisant sur rien, ne semblant pas du tout affecté de ne pas avoir un bonbon aussi. Pétunia atteignit l'étagère et trouva le livre sur le Dieux et les Déesses Grecque. Pétunia espérait juste qu'il contiendrait ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel dieu le père d'Harry était, considérant le fait qu'il pouvait invoquer les morts. Ce devait être Hadès le dieu des Enfers. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Cela expliquait certainement sa peau glacée. Comment avait Lily réussi à rencontrer Hadès et sans parler d'avoir un fils avec lui? Pétunia ne pensait pas qu'Hadès puisses être le meilleur intérêt amoureux. Et que dire de James Potter étaient-ils la même ou différente personne? S'ils étaient différents le savaient-ils? Et que devait faire Pétunia avec un enfant des Enfers.

* * *

FIN!

Nan, j'rigole^^

Je sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre alors... voilà.

.

Mais je suppose que ça sera avant la fin des vacances.

Oh et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases incohérentes, ce serait sympas.

Je suis pas vraiment une pro de la traduction et ça fait pas très longtemps que j'ai commencé donc ça m'aiderais beaucoup.


	2. Harry Starts School

Note: Ceci est une histoire de The Potters of the Future que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/8182529/2/

Je remercie mes Betas AngelOfTheHearts pour m'avoir aidé.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

Résumé: Le père d'Harry n'est pas James. Bien, alors qui est-ce? Comment Poudlard va-t-il réagir au fils d'Hadès? (Gentille Pétunia.)

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Harry Starts School**_

_**(Harry commence l'école)**_

Harry James Potter et son cousin, Dudley Vernon Dursley, venaient juste de commencer l'école primaire de Saint Grogory à Little Whinging. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la lumière verte et les cris dans ses oreilles, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé. Tante Pétunia devenait toujours triste lorsqu'il en parlait et il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander à Oncle Vernon ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas un secret dans leur maison qu'Harry avait seulement été gardé parce que Tante Pétunia le voulait.

Harry avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet. Il y avait le fait qu'il pouvait faire flotter des objets, son cousin l'enviait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Tante Pétunia lui avait juste dit de ne pas le faire quand Oncle Vernon était là et avait demandé à Dudley de ne rien dire à Papa. Il avait reçu des bonbons pour la peine. Harry n'avait jamais été séduit par l'offre de bonbons et doutait qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il y avait autre chose au fond de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui lui disait des choses incompréhensible.

'Dudley, Harry, dépêchez-vous de descendre pour le petit déjeuner', appela Tante Pétunia.

Harry sauta hors du lit. Il avait de la chance, il était un lève-tôt. Il tira sur son uniforme d'école qui avait été acheté au marché de l'école par Tante Pétunia. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Oncle Vernon, il lui ferait porter les vêtements trop grands et usés de Dudley. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oncle Vernon semblait le détester autant. Il enfila le pantalon gris délavé, attacha ses lacets, mit la chemise blanche et le Pull-over vert fané avec l'insigne de l'école dessus. Harry pensait qu'il avait l'air très intelligent dans l'ensemble quand il se regarda dans le miroir.

Harry n'avait jamais eu plus qu'il n'en fallait, car Oncle Vernon ne voulait pas dépenser de l'argent pour une anomalie comme lui. Quand Oncle Vernon avait dit ça, Tante Pétunia avait été très en colère contre Oncle Vernon. Harry décida de réveiller son cousin. S'il ne le faisait pas Dudley ne se réveillerait jamais. Harry savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Dudley semblait toujours nerveux autour de lui. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour effrayer l'autre garçon. Oncle Vernon pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose et s'était mis en colère contre lui, alors que Tante Pétunia soupirait et secouait la tête doucement.

La chambre de Dudley était beaucoup plus encombrée que celle d'Harry, considérant le fait que le plus grand garçon avait trop de choses à tenir dans sa chambre. Harry n'avait que les jouets cassés de Dudley ou ceux qu'il ne voulait plus. Il regarda le grand lit qui était tellement différent de celui acheté sur eBay avec les gros oreillers moelleux et les couettes. Harry se jeta sur le garçon blond dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit son cousin sur le lit, poussa un petit cri et tomba rapidement du lit. Harry éclata de rire à l'expression de son cousin alors qu'il gisait sur le sol.

'Viens Dudley c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école', sourit Harry excité pour son premier jour d'école. 'Réveilles-toi ou on sera en retard.'

Puis, Harry couru rapidement hors de la chambre ne donnant son cousin le temps de lui répondre. Il était comme d'habitude, le premier à table quand Tante Pétunia lui donna un bol de muesli. Dudley descendit quelques secondes plus tard maugréant, se frottant le dos où il était tombé, avec son père qui portait son habituel costume gris ennuyeux. Tante Pétunia leurs donna immédiatement un petit-déjeuner anglais complet. Harry savait que son Oncle Vernon ne lui permettrait jamais de manger autant qu'ils le faisaient. Non pas qu'Harry voulait finir comme Dudley, il frissonna à cette pensée, mais une tranche de bacon serait bien. Quelque chose que Tante Pétunia avait réussi à lui glisser.

'Alors Dudley commence l'école aujourd'hui', dit Oncle Vernon d'un ton bourru.

Oncle Vernon ignorait souvent Harry lorsque Tante Pétunia était dans les parages. Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais lui dire des choses pénibles alors il se contentait d'ignorer le neveu de sa femme. Bien sûr, lorsque Tante Pétunia n'était pas là il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le rabaisser. Harry pouvait aisément ne pas l'écouter en se souvenant ce que disait sa mère et sa Tante. Il se disait parfois qu'il devenait fou mais il avait souvent eu de longues conversations avec sa mère décédée. Harry était bien conscient que James Potter n'était pas son père, mais sa maman ne le lui avait jamais dit qui c'était.

'Oui, Papa', sourit Dudley bombant sa poitrine fièrement.

'Ça c'est mon garçon', sourit Oncle Vernon à son fils.

Bientôt, Oncle Vernon fût partit pour le travail laissant seuls Harry, Tante Pétunia et Dudley. Dudley semblait déçu que son papa soit partit mais Harry était secrètement soulagé. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'être mais il n'aimait pas Oncle Vernon et Oncle Vernon ne l'aimait pas. Harry préférait beaucoup plus la compagnie de Tante Pétunia. Il pouvait supporter la compagnie de Dudley. Mais il détestait son Oncle. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec son Oncle ou forcer sa Tante à choisir. Elle pouvait ne pas le choisir après tout.

'Il est temps de partir les garçons', dit Tante Pétunia.

Harry était sanglé dans son siège de seconde main à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Dudley était assis devant. Au moins, quand la Tante Pétunia était là, Harry se relayait avec Dudley. Il était très excité d'aller à l'école se demandant quel genre de personnes il allait rencontrer. Allait-il se faire des amis? Allait-il rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait voir les morts aussi? Ce serait génial. Harry regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur nouvelle école avec une impatience croissante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry pensa que l'école ne semblait pas extraordinaire. C'était entouré d'enfants, courant partout dans des pull-overs verts plus ou moins usés selon la personne. Harry pouvait dire que beaucoup d'enfant étaient aisés. Il attendit près de la voiture avec Tante Pétunia et Dudley. Dudley semblait vouloir s'enfuir et commencer à se faire des amis. Harry était le plus docile. Mais en même temps, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se faire d'amis. Les gens semblaient avoir peur de lui pour une raison quelconque.

'Dudley, reste avec moi', ordonna Tante Pétunia.

'Mais maman', pleurnicha Dudley.

'Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à la cour de récréation', concéda comme d'habitude Tante Pétunia.

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là. Les élèves les plus âgés s'alignèrent dans leurs lignes alors que la nouvelle classe attendait pour que le professeur les fasse rentrer. Harry regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Il remarqua que les professeurs entraient et laissaient passer les enfants dans leurs classes. Harry vit le dernier professeur venir pour voir les plus jeunes. Tante Pétunia les emmena vers la jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs et aux yeux noisettes. Elle était aussi pale qu'Harry ce qui était étrange considérant le fait qu'il était plus pâle que tout ceux qu'il avait jamais vu. Il y avait quelque chose qui était clairement bizarre à son sujet, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry.

'Ah vous devez être le professeur', dit Tante Pétunia.

Harry tira sur la main de Pétunia, 'Je ne l'aime pas', murmura Harry.

Pétunia cligna des yeux à Harry ne l'ayant jamais entendu être grossier à n'importe qui. Pour le fils du Dieu de l'Enfer Harry était un enfant très doux. Mais maintenant, Pétunia le regardait, rigide, fixant le jeune professeur portant une expression entre la peur et la haine sur son visage. Pétunia ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas du tout Harry. Le professeur devait tout juste avoir fini l'université ce qui faisait qu'elle devait être au début de la vingtaine, seulement quelques années plus jeune que Pétunia elle-même. Mais Harry semblait effrayé par elle, vraiment effrayé.

'Harry soit gentil', ordonna Pétunia.

'Allons, Harry, je suis sûr que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser aujourd'hui', sourit le professeur.

Harry n'aima pas le sourire qu'il recevait, ça lui rappelait Oncle Vernon quand il allait l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour une raison ou une autre. Au moins Tante Pétunia était là pour arrêter les punitions d'Harry. Honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas comment il ferait sans Tante Pétunia. Il y avait aussi le fait que la femme connaissait déjà son nom dans une classe remplit d'élèves avant même de le rencontrer. Harry envoya à Tante Pétunia un regard suppliant, priant pour qu'elle le laisse rester à la maison pour la journée juste pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de rencontrer cette femme.

'Va avec elle Harry', exhorta Pétunia.

Pétunia regarda son neveu aller avec une tinte de regret. Si ça avait été un autre enfant elle aurait pensé que c'était à cause de la nervosité de la rentrée à être loin de ses parents pour la première fois mais ce n'était pas Harry du tout. Dudley semblait parfaitement heureux avec la façon dont les choses allaient. Pétunia était heureuse de voir que son fils était déjà en train de parler et de rire avec un groupe d'enfants. Bien, il se faisait des amis. Mais Harry était en train d'agir comme si on le conduisait à son exécution par son professeur qui le traînait avec elle.

Harry refusait rarement d'aller n'importe où à part quelques fois lorsqu'il voyait des créatures étranges là-bas. Il avait le même sentiment d'appréhension avec cette femme qu'il avait avec eux. Il avait peur. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry trouvait toujours cela difficile de prêter attention aux gens, un fait qui ennuyait Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon à n'en plus finir. Il se sentait vraiment nerveux en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce professeur était effrayant.

Harry ne pouvait pas du tout en prêter attention classe, mais il pouvait remarquer le moindre détail dans la salle. Il était nerveux et certains amis de Dudley en ricanèrent. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leurs lança un regard noir. Ils sursautaient et semblaient intimidés, ils ne le regardaient plus. Harry était toutefois habitué par ce comportement. Mais, ce qui l'inquiéta était le que professeur l'avait remarqué et semblait avoir un regard de compréhension sur son visage. Harry n'aimait pas ça, encore plus que le professeur. Il était tendu et prêt à se sauver.

Harry ne pouvait pas faire de queue ou de tête de lettres devant lui et ils étaient surpris quand il lui demanda de rester après le cours. Certains des enfants qui pouvaient partir tout de suite lui lancèrent un sourire narquois. Harry les fusilla du regard. Ils arrêtèrent rapidement. Quelques fois, cette capacité innée d'effrayer tout le monde pouvait être utile, pas seulement pour faire fuir de potentiels amis. Harry traîna des pieds en avant, de plus en plus près, quand soudainement, elle apparut derrière lui, le tenant très serré.

'Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal', cria Harry.

'Oh je sais petit héros', dit.

'Je ne suis pas un héros, s'il vous plaît lâchez-moi', supplia Harry.

'Pas si courageux', sourit le professeur.

Harry sentit des dents à son cou. Et prit peur. Il eut envie de demander pourquoi ses dents étaient si grandes? C'était comme dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Harry se débattait avec la femme dans la salle de classe. Puis, quelque chose de plus étrange que d'habitude, ce qui était étrange en effet, considérant le fait que c'était d'Harry Potter dont on parlait, se passa. Soudainement, il fut jeté en dehors de la fenêtre et dans les airs. La vitre avait disparu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas d'éclats ou autres. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu. Harry regarda fixement la fenêtre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard un autre enseignant apparut dans la salle de classe ayant manifestement entendu le vacarme qui avait eu lieu dans la salle. Harry pouvait dire que l'enseignant n'était au moins pas une menace. Elle avait des cheveux courts noirs comme son précédent professeur, mais sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle. Ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés et elle semblait effrayée. Harry la fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas content. Un professeur avait essayé de le tuer le premier jour, il n'était sûrement pas un si mauvais élève que ça. Et il avait attendu avec impatience de commencer l'école.

ꞌQue s'est-il passé ici?' demanda-t-elle.

'Je ne sais pas', murmura Harry. ' Mon professeur a essayait de me mordre le cou puis elle s'est envolée hors de la fenêtre'.

'Oh mon Dieu', dit le professeur en courant à la fenêtre sans vitre, puis regarda Harry. 'Elle n'est pas en bas. Pourquoi as-tu dit quelque chose d'aussi horrible?' demanda-t-elle. 'Tu n'es rien qu'un horrible petit menteur.'

'Mais c'est vrai', protesta Harry.

'Viens, on va voir la Directrice maintenant', le professeur le tira avec elle.

Harry et l'enseignant recevaient des regards bizarres du reste de l'école. Harry était déprimé. Il allait se faire renvoyer, il le savait. Il n'avait même pas tenu le déjeuner de son premier jour. Pourquoi ne le croyaient-ils pas quand il disait qu'il avait été mordu par un professeur ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle mordu comme ça? Pourquoi la vitre s'était-elle cassée comme ça ? Harry était tellement confus. Il dût s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que son oncle et sa tante soient appelés. Après quelques instants Tante Pétunia arriva, regardant Harry. Elle avait entendu ce qui s'était passé.

'Harry, pourquoi ne me dit-tu pas ce qui s'est passé?' demanda doucement Tante Pétunia.

' Le professeur m'a demandé de rester après la fin du cours', dit Harry. 'Elle m'a ensuite attrapé et était sur le point de me mordre le cou avant de tomber d'une manière ou d'une autre de la fenêtre où il n'y avait pas de vitres.'

Tante Pétunia acquiesça avant de se tourner vers les professeurs, 'Je crois qu'il est évident ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Harry était la victime là et elle s'est enfuit avant qu'Harry ne puisses appeler la police'.

Les yeux des deux enseignants s'écarquillèrent.

'Oh mon Dieu', dit la directrice. 'Nous allons appeler la police maintenant.'

'Est-ce que je peux prendre Harry à la maison?' demanda Tante Pétunia.

'Bien sûr, ', acquiesça la directrice.

'Allons prendre de la glace', suggéra Tante Pétunia. 'Et ne parlons pas de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à Oncle Vernon', dit Tante Pétunia.

'Je peux en avoir goût Vanille?' demanda Harry.

'Bien sûr', hocha Pétunia.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre^^


	3. A Plane Crash

Note: Ceci est une histoire de The Potters of the Future que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/8182529/3/

Je remercie mon Beta AngelOfTheHearts pour m'avoir aidé.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

Résumé: Le père d'Harry n'est pas James. Bien, alors qui est-ce? Comment Poudlard va-t-il réagir au fils d'Hadès? (Gentille Pétunia)

* * *

**Réponses Reviews:**

Pour répondre à _Shinigami's Bride_: Oui il y aura les personnages de Percy Jackson. Il y aura l'apparition de Chiron au chapitre 4. Ce sera d'ailleurs à partir de ce chapitre qu'Harry restera au camp, au chapitre 9, ce sera l'arrivée d'Annabeth et de Luke au camp. Les évènements de Percy Jackson se déroulerons après la première année à Hogwarts d'Harry, c'est à dire pendant les vacances d'été.

(Je remercie aussi à tout ceux qui ont posté des Reviews!)

Et voilà!

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

_**A Plane Crash**_

_**(Le crash d'un avion)**_

Harry avait maintenant six ans et avait failli être renvoyé de l'école tellement de fois que cela était injuste. Il remerciait n'importe quel dieu qui soit que Tante Pétunia ait été dans le conseil de l'école et qu'Harry arrivait donc à chaque fois de s'en sortir avec tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Oncle Vernon dirait s'il savait combien d'ennuis il avait eu à l'école. Pas que ce soit sa faute que toutes ces choses bizarre se passaient toujours autour de lui. C'était en Juin, le dernier jour avant les grandes vacances. Heureusement, pensa-t-il.

Harry haïssait l'école. Il en serait d'ailleurs de même pour vous si vous étiez dyslexique et que vous souffriez d'ADHD. Harry avait très peu d'amis, considérant le fait qu'il avait pratiquement toujours des ennuis et qu'il dégageait une distincte aura plutôt sinistre qu'il haïssait. Il fusillait beaucoup du regard et était considéré comme "spécial". Harry soupira encore une fois. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était considérablement nue. Elle avait toujours été vide parce qu'Oncle Vernon n'aimait pas dépenser de l'argent pour lui et que Tante Pétunia ne travaillait pas. Mais elle était maintenant encore plus vide car Harry et les Dursley allaient en Amérique demain.

Oncle Vernon n'avait pas voulu emmener Harry mais Tante Pétunia l'avait convaincu de le laisser venir. Dieu merci pour Tante Pétunia. Harry était couché dans son lit qui était revêtu de noir. D'aussi longtemps qu'Harry pouvait se rappeler, il avait toujours eu une étrange fascination pour le noir. Il avait en quelque sorte tourné ses murs blancs en noirs. Tante Pétunia le savait donc elle lui avait acheté toutes ses affaires en noires. Pour Oncle Vernon cela le rendait encore plus comme un monstre ce qu'il disait souvent à Harry quand Tante Pétunia n'était pas dans les parages. Non pas qu'Harry s'en souciait, Oncle Vernon pouvait très bien aller en Enfers pour tout ce qui lui importait.

'Hey maman,' dit Harry doucement.

Ce qui semblait n'être qu'une image fanée vacilla soudainement dans la petite chambre d'Harry. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il savait que même si elle était morte, il pouvait encore lui parler. Il s'était habitué à cette étrange capacité. Il ne se posait pratiquement plus de question à ce sujet. Cela ne semblait même pas surprendre maman, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit d'où cette capacité lui venait. C'était très frustrant par moments. Harry regarda sa mère lui faire un sourire radieux.

'Bonjour Harry,' sourit Lily Potter. 'Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas jouer avec tes pouvoirs comme ça.'

'Je sais, maman, je voulais juste parler avec toi,' dit Harry.

'Une dure journée à l'école?' demanda Lily.

'Comme d'habitude,' haussa-t-il les épaules.

'Si mauvais,' secoua-t-elle la tête.

'Ouais si mauvais,' acquiesça Harry, 'on va à New York demain.'

Maman fronça les sourcils, 'en vol?' demanda-t-elle.

'Soit prudent,' avertit Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Harry se renfrogna à cela. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Était-elle effrayée à l'idée de voler? Cela semblait un peu bizarre. Comment un fantôme pouvait avoir peur de voler ? Sauf si elle et son mari avaient été tué dans un crash d'avion toutes ces années plus tôt, mais cela n'expliquait pas la lumière verte qu'Harry se rappelait. Il était sûr que cette lumière verte avait quelque chose à voir avec leurs morts. Il pouvait sentir la mort dans ses souvenirs. 'Qu'y avait-il avec lui et la mort?' se demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son lit. Il était un garçon très solitaire ce qui était une autre raison pour son manque d'amis.

'Vernon, Dudley, Harry le dîner est prêt', appela Tante Pétunia sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Le lendemain à cinq heures de l'après-midi, la famille Dursley et Harry montaient dans l'avion. Harry s'assit dans le siège près du couloir car que Dudley avait demandé d'avoir le siège près de la fenêtre pour que son papa s'asseye à ses côtés. Ce qui laissait pour Harry le siège à côté de Tante Pétunia. Harry en était d'ailleurs assez content, étant donné qu'elle était le seul membre de la famille qui pouvait actuellement le supporter. Oncle Vernon lisait quelques-uns de ses papiers de travail avant même d'avoir pris leurs envol. Tante Pétunia lisait un magazine people (elle en avait apporté plusieurs). Dès qu'ils avaient décollé, Dudley commença à jouer avec sa Game boy, Harry n'ayant rien à faire se contenta de regarder fixement dans le vide.

C'était arrivé au moment où ils eurent atteint l'espace aérien Américain. L'avion commença à trembler comme si un géant l'avait attrapé et était en train de le secouer. Harry entendit des cris autour de lui et vit des éclairs à travers la fenêtre. Une énorme tempête se préparait dans l'air. Il entendit Dudley pleurer pour Tante Pétunia. Plusieurs autres enfants pleuraient pour leurs mères et leurs pères. Harry voulait sa maman aussi. Et soudainement, elle était là. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se serrer contre elle, mais au moins, elle était là.

'Tuney,' dit maman.

'Lily,' souffla Pétunia.

'Prend la main d'Harry et celle de ton mari', ordonna maman à sa sœur.

Tante Pétunia fit ce qu'on lui avait dit. Dudley se cramponnait à Oncle Vernon donc les quatre étaient maintenant reliés par le touché. Harry regarda autour de lui les gens apeurés se souvenant de la conversation de la nuit dernière avec maman, et se demanda si elle se doutait que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver. Mais comment? Et pourquoi? Était-ce dût au fait qu'elle soit morte? Harry observa son cousin sanglotant dans les épaules d'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia s'accrochant à Oncle Vernon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Y avait-il quelque chose en rapport avec lui?

'Harry, écoutes-moi', dit maman doucement. 'Ferme tes yeux', Harry obéit. 'Concentres-toi sur New York, rappelles-toi tout ce que tu sais à ce sujet. Tu peux faire ça pour moi mon bébé?'

'Oui maman', Harry plissa les yeux.

'Gardes cette pensée en tête et accèdes à ta magie', dit Maman. 'Penses que tu dois aller à New York.'

Harry essaya très fort et soudain ils étaient tous les cinq à l'extérieur de l'hôtel où ils devaient séjourner. Dès qu'ils furent à New York, Harry s'évanouit d'épuisement et Lily disparut. Pétunia regarda le garçon qui gisait sur le trottoir. Elle le porta et se précipita dans l'hôtel avec son mari. Les trois Dursley étaient très pâle en ce moment. Tante Pétunia se hâta de réserver des chambres et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Harry et Dudley se partageraient une chambre tandis que Vernon et Pétunia dormiraient dans la chambre d'à côté.

'Il nous a sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas maman?' demanda Dudley dans les bras de Vernon.

'Oui, Dudley, chéri', acquiesça Pétunia.

'Nous aurions pu être tué', dit Vernon, 'cette foutue compagnie aérienne.'

'Je ne pense pas que ce soit la compagnie', marmonna Harry d'un air fatigué sur le lit.

'Que veux-tu dire, Harry?' demanda Pétunia.

'Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste ce sentiment tu sais', dit Harry.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils, 'contente toi de te reposer Harry.'

'Qui était la femme qui aidait Harry?' demanda Dudley. 'Elle ressemblait à un fantôme.'

'C'est ma maman', dit fièrement Harry.

'Lily,' dit Pétunia en même temps.

'Ta maman est un fantôme', dit Dudley. 'C'est super.'

'Vois-tu souvent Lily?' demanda Pétunia.

'Seulement quand je me sens seul', répondit Harry.

'Tu l'appelles?' demanda Pétunia en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry hocha la tête, 'Je ne sais pas comment mais je le fais.'

'Je sais, Harry,'

Pétunia délibéra dire la vérité à Harry sur son héritage. Le fait est qu'il est le fils du Dieu Hadès mais comment dire quelque chose comme cela a un enfant? Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup à ce sujet mais il commençait déjà à invoquer les morts. Il avait fait cela depuis le jour où il était arrivé à leur maison. Mais Harry était déjà rendormi. Cela avait été une journée très éprouvante, après tout. Pétunia pensait que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de mettre aussi Dudley au lit. Ils s'occuperaient d'Harry demain.

'Vas, Dudley, tu dois te coucher', dit Pétunia.

'Mais maman, je ne suis pas fatigué', bâilla le fils de Pétunia.

'Bien sûr que non', sourit-elle.

Il fallut à peu près une demi-heure pour mettre Dudley au lit correctement. Vernon et Pétunia les quittèrent ensuite pour retrouver leur propre chambre. Pétunia se laissa tomber dans un siège à cuir blanc, tandis que Vernon se jeta sur le lit semblant complètement épuisé. Elle ne lui reprocha pas, la journée avait été horrible. Heureusement qu'Harry était le fils d'Hadès et d'une sorcière, ou ils seraient tous morts. Elle changea la chaîne de la télé pour les infos, ils reportaient que le nombre de victimes de l'avion étaient jusqu'alors inconnus.

'Nous devrions signaler que nous sommes en vie', dit Pétunia d'un air las.

'Que pouvons-nous dire? Que notre neveu, étant sorcier a appris à se transporter magiquement à notre hôtel par le fantôme de sa mère?' demanda Vernon.

Pétunia soupira, 'Je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous devrions dire que l'horaire de notre vol a été changé et que nous avons donc évité le crash.'

Vernon hocha la tête, 'de toute façon comment ta sœur a-t-elle pu apparaître là-bas?'

'Harry l'a invoqué', répondit-elle.

'Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas?' demanda-t-il.

'Non,' acquiesça Pétunia. 'Ça a commencé depuis qu'il est chez nous. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te mettre en colère.'

'Et le virer,' dit Vernon. 'Tu avais raison.'

'Tu es devenu plus gentil quand tu parles de lui', comment a-t-elle.

'Il vient juste de me sauver la vie, celle de mon fils et de mon épouse', rétorqua-t-il. 'Est-ce un don commun pour les sorciers?' demanda Vernon.

Pétunia secoua la tête, 'non. La première fois que j'ai vu Lily, elle m'a dit que le père d'Harry était un Grand Dieu,' dit Pétunia. 'J'ai fait des recherches et au vu de ses pouvoirs, j'ai deviné qu'il devait être le fils d'Hadès puisqu'il est le seul Grand Dieu qui a un rapport avec la mort.'

'Dieux Grecques hein?' demanda Vernon. 'Et je pensais que les sorciers étaient mauvais.'

'Ne m'en parles pas,' grognât-elle. 'Tu as sentis la crainte qu'il provoque à ceux qui l'entoure.'

Il acquiesça, 'tu penses que ç'a avoir avec son père.'

'Eh bien, il ne l'a pas obtenu de Lily,' dit Pétunia. 'Il y a de temps en temps des monstres qui essaient de le tuer,' ajouta-t-elle doucement.

'Toutes ces plaintes des professeurs parce qu'il cause toujours des problèmes', comprit Vernon.

Pétunia hocha la tête, 'mélange tout ça avec sa magie et voilà le résultat.'

'Y a-t-il un endroit où il pourrait aller avec des gens comme lui ?' demanda Vernon.

'Lily a dit quelque chose au sujet d'un camp', dit Pétunia, 'elle disait qu'il serait sain et sauf là-bas.'

'Un camp ?' demanda Vernon avec espoir.

Pétunia secoua la tête. Vernon était peut-être reconnaissant pour leurs vies mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait Harry. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Vernon serait beaucoup plus heureux avec Harry loin de lui. Elle voulait juste que son neveu soit en sécurité vu qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le protéger de ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Elle se demanda si c'était à cause d'un monstre aérien que l'avion avait crashé. Harry ne croyait pas que ce fut un accident et ses instincts se trompaient rarement, il suffisait de voir son premier jour à l'école.

'Je ne sais pas', soupira Pétunia. 'Je ne sais pas et ça ne deviendra pas plus simple.'

'Le sait-il?' demanda Vernon.

'Quelque chose me dit que ce serai une très mauvaise idée de lui dire la vérité.'

Vernon ne sut pas comment répondre, 'viens te coucher, Pet,' dit-t-il à la place.

'Tu as raison.'

Pétunia s'allongea à côté de son mari, l'écoutant sombrer dans le sommeil et ronfler. Mais elle ne put fermer l'œil pendant longtemps, inquiète à ce qui allait arriver par la suite.


	4. Note de la Traductrice

Bonjour,

Je suis _vraiment désolé_ mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà traduit le prochain chapitre il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, mais je n'ai pas reçu la correction de mon Bêta à cause des examens qui ne sont que dans_ 1 mois_ :( (Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer je n'ai vraiment _pas_ hâte de passer le bac d'histoire et de français)

Donc j'ai décidé de faire autrement. Je compte d'abord traduire tout les chapitres et les faire corriger avant de les publier (je publierais un chapitre par jour). Bien sûr ce sera sans aucun doute _très_ long, mais je pense que ce sera une meilleure idée que de les publier au fur et à mesure que je les traduis et ainsi de vous faire attendre _30 ans_ entre chaque chapitre.

Voila, bonne journée~!

Lilyannenora


End file.
